In the Night Garden
'' '' The night is black And the stars are bright And the sea is dark and deep… A strange, peaceful music could be heard. It was dark, you could only see the starry sky. But someone I know is safe and snug and they're drifting off to sleep. Round and round, a little boat no bigger than your hand. Out on the ocean, far away from land. Take the little sail down, light the little light. This is the way to the garden in the night. The stars slowly began to shine. Suddenly, they started to get bigger and bigger. Finally they started to bloom like flowers. Everything become a little brighter and more clear. - Where… - Chase started. - Where are we? - Igglepiggle, Iggleonk, we're going to catch… - strange voice could be heard. - Who said that? - asked Marshall. - …the Ninky Nonk - voice continued. - What’s Ninky Nonk? - asked Rocky, but nobody answered. Suddenly, a strange-looking train emerged from the bush. The locomotive was red, shaped a bit like a banana with a lamp in the middle. There were four wagons just behind her. The first one was the largest and resembled a watermelon. The next one looked like a small villa, the last two resembled watchtowers. Everywhere squeaky sounds could be heard. The train seemed rather small. - Oh, no - it's the Ninky Nonk! - shout voice. - Is this toy Ninky Nonk? - asked Skye. - Catch the Ninky Nonk - said voice. - What? - asked Chase, at the same moment, Ninky Nonk started moving. - I don’t know, but I think we must catch it! - added Zuma. The Ninky Nonk was very fast. Pups quickly followed him barking. - Holy shit, how fast is he? - asked Chase. - He could've stopped by now - added Rubble. - ¡Mis oídos! - shout Tracker. - My ears! - Don't worry, Tracker, we'll find out how to turn it off - said Rubble. Ninky Nonk finally stopped. All the lights on it started to blink and make various, loud noises. For unspecified reasons, when pups reached the train, this one was much bigger. When they first saw it, it looked more like a toy. Now, it was so big that the whole team could fit inside. - What's going on here? - asked Skye. - I don't know… - replied Zuma. - Why is Ninky Nonk so big now? - What's going on with him? - asked Everest. - Is he opening up? - added Rocky. - I guess so… - said Marshall. It was just like Everest said. The doors to the individual wagons opened and squeaked terribly. - Igglepiggle! - shouted voice - What?! This voice again? - wondered Rocky. Pups noticed a big figure right next to Ninky Nonk, a whole blue one with four red piping on his head, which were probably used as hair. The figure was not wearing any clothes, but it had a small red blanket in its hand. - Hello, Igglepiggle! - said voice, the character didn't answer anything, but it waved. - It that creature Igglepiggle? - asked Chase. - Yes, my name is Igglepiggle - voice started to sing and the blue creature started dancing, the sounds of squeaking and ringing could be heard everywhere. - Igglepiggle, wiggle niggle diggle. Yes, my name is Igglepiggle, Igglepiggle niggle wiggle woo! - That was horrible! - added Rubble. - Hello, Igglepiggle! - voice said again. - What a lovely day in the garden. Hearing this, Igglepiggle waved his hand with the blanket. Everybody could hear the ringing of the tiny bells. - Maybe Igglepiggle knows where we are? - asked Tracker. - Ok - said Chase - I’ll ask him. Chase has carefully taken a few steps forward. Igglepiggle noticed him pretty quickly. The blue character started waving his hands and jumping. - Who's that, Igglepiggle? - said voice. - A tiny dog? - Oh no, the voice noticed me! - said Chase through his Pup-Tag. At the same time, Igglepiggle waved his head affirmatively. - Will you play with dog, Igglepiggle? - voice asked, blue creature again waved his head saying yes. - What? - Chase asked. - Will you play with Igglepiggle, doggy? - voice asked. - Um… sure? - Chase replied. - The doggy's gonna play cooking with you, Igglepiggle - voice said, the blue creature seemed to be satisfied. - Cooking? - Chase was a bit surprised. - But I don’t know how to cook. - Don’t worry doggy - voice said camly. - You’ll be a great dish. - Hehe… wait, what?! - pup suddenly become serious. - Catch the doggy, Igglepiggle! As soon as the voice stopped, Igglepiggle immediately started running towards Chase. He was also making unspecified sounds - mostly squealing and whistling. Pup looked around to find the best way to escape. He was about to start running when Ninky Nonk blocked his path. So he moved in the other direction, but the train again tried to make it difficult for him to escape at all costs. - Chase! - Marshall shouted through his Pup-Tag. - Chase, what’s going on? - asked Skye. - Where are you? - I’m - Chase was breathing fast - next to that weird train. Igglepiggle is running my way and he wants to eat me! - What?! - asked Rubble. - You don't even look appetizing. - It’s not funny, Rubble - answered Chase. - You guys didn't hear anything that the voice said? - No, we didn’t - answered Skye. - Do you need help? - I think I'm about to get away from him. Chase disconnected. Talking and running is not a very successful couple. The dog slipped between the wagons of Ninky Nonk. - He did it! - all pups were happy, when they saw their friend. The new sound became louder and louder. It sounded a little like the squeak of a fast moving vehicle. The old one, which was mostly made of wood. It wasn't long before the cause of the confusion was visible. An orange bed with small, red wheels was quickly rolled off a small hill. - Chase, watch out! - shouted Skye. But it was too late. A rushing bed hit Chase with all strength. Pup bounced back and fell inertly a few meters away. But Chase hasn't lost consciousness. He tried to get up, but he was too hurted. The rest of the team went straight to the rescue, but Ninky Nonk stood in their way. - Fucking Ninky Nonk! - shouted Rocky. - There's gotta be a way out here, he can't stop us! - Skye added. The dogs tried to walk around the train, but this one suddenly left as soon as it appeared. When nothing stood in their way, there was no sign of a recent incident. There was no Chase, no bed and no Igglepiggle. - No… - cried Skye… - no… it can’t be! Where they are?! - I don’t know - said Tracker - los encontraremos, we will find them! - Could you hear them, Tracker? - asked Everest. - Yes… I hear something… This way! After a while, Tracker pointed his paw at one direction. Nobody waited long. Everyone started to run energetically in the direction indicated by Tracker. They ran a few minutes and wondered how Igglepiggle was able to get so far ahead of them. - It's right here - said Tracker. - Chase was here. I can feel him - said Marshall. - But why is it so quiet? - asked Rocky. - We're about to find out - answered Skye. - What is this stwange cave? - Zuma was the first to notice the entrance to a small cave. Pups came a little closer to the cave. In front of the entrance there was a lot of stones and yellow, three-wheeled vehicle. On its front there was a container in which there was a round sponge resembling a doughnut. - What's that? - Zuma asked. - Makka Pakka! - there was a sound from inside the cave. - Makka Pakka! - Who’s here? - asked voice. - Makka Pakka. Pups, hearing the footsteps, hid behind the stones. - Makka Pakka! Woo! - A thick, grey figure with stone cones on his head emerged from the cave. - Hello, Makka Pakka - said voice. - Makka Pakka! Woo! - the character said the same thing again. - Makka Pakka, akka wakka - voice started singing. - Mikka makka moo. Makka Pakka, appa yakka. Ikka akka oo! Hum dun, agga pang. Ing, ang ooo. Makka Pakka, akka wakka Mikka makka moo! - What the fuck… - whispered Rocky. - Makka Pakka - said gray creature. - Hello, Makka Pakka - said voice. - You have guests, Makka Pakka. - Oh no… - said Zuma. - Makka pang - said Makka Pakka. - You're going to wash doggies? - Mm - said Makka Pakka. Makka Pakka approached his tricycle. He took a sponge from it and moved towards the stones behind which team was hiding. - Makka Pakka's sponge - said voice. - Don’t hurt us, please! - said Rubble. The creature smiled and touched Rubble with a sponge. After a while, Makka Pakka did it with every pup. - It was even pretty nice - said Everest. - Will you take dogs to dinner, Makka Pakka? - voice asked. - Mm - Makka Pakka answered. Makka turned from the pups and started to come back to the entrance to the cave. When he saw that they were not following him, he started waving his hand at them. - Makka Pakka - said Makka Pakka. - Thank you for inviting us - Rocky started - but we're looking for a friend. - He's a pup like us - added Skye. - He was dressed in blue and had brown fur. - Makka Pakka, will you help the dogs? - voice answered. Makka Pakka did not answer anything, he just waved his head affirmatively. Pups, seeing this, followed him straight into the cave. Inside it was very bright. - Will you serve dinner, Makka Pakka? - asked voice. - Mm. - Actually, I'd love to eat something! - said Rubble. - You're always thinking about food, Rubble - added Marshall, all the dogs started laughing. Meanwhile, the creature has disappeared somewhere. Makka Pakka came back after a short while carrying something to eat for every pup. - It smells great! - said Rubble. - Mine smells like liver - said Marshall. - You want to switch? - asked Everest and Marshall agreed. - Mine, on the other hand, looks a little phallic - said Rocky. Pups didn't think too long about food. After a while, each of them started to eat. Makka Pakka looked at them with joy. - Ouch - suddenly said Skye - I’ve found something hard. - What’s that? - asked Zuma. - I don’t know… - said Skye - it’s all covered with cake. - Give it to me - said Rubble. Skye gave Rubble a hard piece. He ate the whole cake with taste. After a while, everyone saw what that tough element was. Everyone's been speechless. Rocky quickly spat out the pipe he had eaten on his plate. There was a Chase's badge on the table. - No… - cried Skye. - Fucking no! - It can’t be! - shouted Rubble. - We ate Chase! - shouted Rocky. - I had his dick in my mouth! Each of the pups alternately cried or experienced what just happened. - The dogs have found out the truth - the voice said with joy. - You’re monsters! - screamed Skye. - We gotta get out of here! - added Marshall. - Time to go to sleep, doggies - said voice. - No way! - added Zuma. The dogs tried to escape, but the entrance to the cave was closed. - No… - cried Skye. - No, no, no! - Makka Pakka - said creature as he approached the pups. - What’s this? - asked Tracker. - Uff-uff - answered Makka Pakka. - And Makka Pakka’s Uff-uff - said voice. Makka Pakka pointed a strange object at the pups. Without waiting too long, he pressed the button. Only the screams of the pups could be heard outside. Their sounds faded away after a while. Only colorful birds could be heard… Category:WiredFox's Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Rocky Category:Marshall Category:Chase Category:Skye Category:Zuma Category:Rubble Category:Everest Category:Tracker Category:Stories Category:Scary Category:Killing Category:Murder Category:Death